Blackened Flowers
by Kickberry
Summary: As Blake undergoes changes, she finds herself torn between making efforts to approach the one she loves or taking care of those who fans her flames of desire. Futa Blake/guys and girls
1. Prologue (Ruby)

Prologue

A/N: So I'm kind of back, but not really. This was actually an old chapter from a long time ago that I decided to share on here. I may not have the time to come here often, but if the response is good enough, then I'll consider making more chapters. Hopefully, this might also lead to a recovery of the other story that I've been putting on an indefinite hiatus for this long.

And yes, all of the chapters are edited. Believe it or not, I've been practicing (improvement is subjective, but present). So go ahead and read all of the current chapters. By its upload, there should be a new chapter by the end of this with some announcements.

Blake whimpered as pleasure radiated around her nether regions. With ass planted on the lower bunk bed of her dorm, she placed hands on top of the head bobbing up and down her sensitive area with a wet tongue. She did her best to hold back, revel in the carnal delicacy of the ongoing blowjob.

"Blaugh, ith thith goo?"

"I...I can't hear you." Blake shivered as the warm mouth released her firm cock with a pop. She tried not to grunt as her kneeling partner gave one more lick to her slimy fleshy member - a long impressive dick.

"Is this good, Blake?" Ruby stroked Blake's cock with one hand. Fingers slick from sweat and spit, her motions made the Faunus buck her hips to meet the moving hand, gently.

"N-no." Blake dug her fingers into the covers until her nails ripped the sheets. She almost gave into the urge to skull-fuck Ruby's head. "Please keep going until I cum."

Ruby complied by gulping up the flesh sausage. With a choke, she leaned in until her throat pulsed with half of Blake's nine-inch length. She breathed once through her nose and pulled back, trailed behind slime on the dick.

The Faunus missed the warmth. A sudden urge - a slip of her willpower - made her grab Ruby's head and pull until the younger girl deepthroated the cock. Despite guilt, she became aroused by her lover's flailing limbs and muffled cries. Greedy for more, she yanked the hair and thrust her hips to start a passionate skull fuck. One more time, she finally shot a fresh load of cum.

Ruby gagged once before she gulped down the semen. When her insides became overflown, she pushed Blake away. She flung her head over the bedside to throw up white paint all over the floor.

Blake saw the younger girl's teary eyes. She felt terrible. "Can you breathe? Is your throat okay?"

Ruby coughed, "I-I'm fine." She licked white liquid from her swollen lips. With flushed cheeks, she gulped down the raw drink before she opened her mouth to show her devoured semen was gone. Blake's flaccid cock jumped back to full erection.

"Oh wow, you're energetic." Ruby poked the revitalized penis. She flinched after it twitched and drooled precum out of its head. "Eww, it's like a sushi roll. But this means you want to keep going, right?"

The younger girl's perky smile warmed Blake in her chest more than her lower regions. "Yes, but you don't have to."

"Y-you don't have to."

"But I want to." Getting up from knees, Ruby smiled as leftover cum dribbled down the corner of her mouth. "Remember? I promised to help you as your leader and friend."

Blake felt relieved. Her lust still raged: her feral side demanded more. She already began to cave in after Ruby rubbed her exposed thighs.

"S-so, am I on top or bottom?"

Blake placed her hands under Ruby's armpits and lifted her. As she dangled the lower body over her dick, she grunted, "Top...are you ready?"

Ruby nodded, aware her pussy was hovering over the penis. She whimpered after Blake's tip slowly penetrated her wet opening. The girl eventually cried out in pleasure as the tip dug into her tender insides.

"Gh, Blake!"

"Ruby." The Faunus moved her waist for an upward hump. She felt the vaginal muscles convulse until wetness sprayed down her dick. With this orgasm, Ruby gripped Blake's shoulders and wrapped her legs around the waist, barely give room for a proper fucking.

Blake found enough strength to hop and down, slide in and out of her lover. Ruby tried to move, but she could only hold on for dear life as her g-spot buzzed from the relentless pounding.

Two orgasms later, Ruby shook from shoulders down to her legs. Her face became bright red. Blake found this cute enough to kiss her. She suckled and tongued, invaded her lover's mouth.

When the Faunus pulled back, she felt hands push her back on top of the bed. Surprised, Blake saw Ruby slam her bottom down on top of her dick. With her Semblance, the younger lover intensified the lovemaking to the point where it drove the dickgirl crazy.

Emboldened by this act, Blake ripped off Ruby's top to expose her small breasts. Further titillated, she grabbed her partner and rolled. The Faunus got on top and spread the girl's legs to open the way, a void yet to be filled by her essence.

Struck by a passion fever, Blake leaned down with her eyes wide open - pupils bright with gold. "I'm so close. Can you feel it?" She plunged her dick inside Ruby. She stuffed the meat pole deep inside Ruby. "I'm about to cum. Just one time, you could end up having my baby."

Ruby could only whimper and swing her legs up in the air. She already came as the dickgirl's pressure remained at the entrance of her womb. With the little strength she had left, Ruby moaned, "N-now? Isn't it too soon?"

"Too late." Blake released her load. As she groaned from the release, she felt her balls squeeze out hot juice flood into her lover. The Faunus smiled as she saw Ruby's face become blank from the satisfaction of one who has received so much.

The Faunus lost her joy after she remembered she did not have a contraceptive - no condom for her or Ruby. She didn't even bother to use her immediate solution; she enjoyed this session too much.

To make matters worse, she imagined it was Yang below her. She wanted to impregnate her blonde partner, the object of her desire. Yet, Ruby has endured her sexual endeavors - an entire season of mating - all for her sake.

"Are you, are you better now?" With heavy pants, Ruby tried to sit up. "We should clean up before someone comes in."

Then there was the case where very few knew of the two's lovemaking session, not even their own team members. Blake became concerned that if Yang found out, she would kill her.

All of such concerns vanished. Blake felt her libido return to full peak. Drawn by the nature of procreation, she licked her lips as her cock became alive inside Ruby again.

"I already told them we were going to have dinner in a different place. You know, the usual excuse with how I've been helping you get ready for the upcoming finals."

Blake gingerly bent down and wrapped her lips around Ruby's perky breasts. With her teeth, she tugged once to hear the girl gasp out of unexpected pleasure. Round two ended in a close call, something the Faunus remembered had happened times after her life-changing transformation.


	2. One Rosy Petal (Ruby)

Chapter 1: One Rosy Petal

A/N: Blake might sound crazy for a moment. Explanations for that will come way later.

Blake toddled into the green stall of the ladies room. She sat down and unzipped her pants to unleash a large stick of flesh flaccid at four inches in length. Her eyes widened when blood rushed into the dick to make it larger.

Desperate for release, she grabbed her penis and began to jerk it off. She grunted from the rough pleasuring as precum spilled down her fingers. Her own touch did not provide enough stimulation, so she was forced to use her imagination.

Her mind cycled through potential candidates, but couldn't settle on one because most people of this school were hardly ugly; most were gorgeous or built like athletes. Short on time, she settled for the very best.

"Yang."

With her whisper, Blake fapped harder. She imagined both her and her blonde partner was on a bed in their dorm. Yang's wide hips, large thighs, and hourglass frame hardened her cock. The Faunus did not leave out the uncovered breasts, large orbs sporting areolas that could have fed a dozen hungry infants.

Out of everyone else, Blake did not want to settle for another beauty. She cursed this love because her situation was too strange; she did not know why she even had this penis. She believed this and her fluxuating emotions made her a danger to everyone - girls and guys.

Forced to settle for these masturbatory sessions, Blake pumped her cock harder. "Yang, Yang," she huffed. In her mind, she began to make love to the blonde. Her fucking made the receiver scream and claw at the sheets below while her pussy took the passionate beating. In her dream world and reality, the Faunus felt the cum in her balls grow to an unbearable weight."

"Yang, I'm cumming." With her eyes closed, the Faunus braced for her desired release. "I'm so sorry it hurts, but it's going to feel good, Yang."

"Blake? What's happening to sis?"

The Faunus snapped out of her haze and looked up to see Ruby peek over the top side of her stall's door. Her shock made her jerk one more time, the trigger that caused her to ejaculate a pasty eruption.

"She was in our room, so how is she here with-."

Ruby couldn't finish as the white lava smacked into her face. Spitting, she yelped after her gooey hands lost their grip on the door.

"Ruby?!" With her erection still strong, Blake opened the door with her pants still down. She found her younger leader on the floor and using hands to wipe off the white paste that was on most of her upper body.

The Faunus wobbled out to get paper towels. She came back and wiped her mess off of her friend's face.

"What is this?" Ruby spat. She tasted her lips with soft smacks. "It smells fishy. Were you eating fish in the restroom?"

Blake remained quiet, deathly afraid of what would happen when Ruby opened her sticky eyes. Yet, her sense of honor made her wipe cum off of the younger girl's clothes and dark hair. After she finished, the Faunus watched Ruby open her eyes.

"Hey, why won't you answer?" With a gentle voice, the scythe-wielder blinked her eyes to regain vision. She glanced down to see the cock sticking out from Blake's waist. "Wait, what is that? That looks like a boy's private spot. Why are you wearing a fake one?"

Unusually curious, Ruby poked the tip of the cock only to pull back when the head slightly shivered from the touch. "Wait, that doesn't feel fake. Is this...real?"

The embarrassed Blake pulled her legs into her chest to cover her self-declared shame. She has never felt so cold on the bathroom floor. "It is, so...please don't tell anyone. I know it looks strange, but you have to keep it to yourself or nobody will ever treat me the same."

Blake tried not to cry. Not only has her secret been revealed, it's been discovered by the last person she wanted to know for any reason she could imagine.

"Why is this making you so sad?" Ruby patted the Faunus's shoulder. "I mean, it's the first time I've seen this. You didn't have it when you were naked around us before."

"That's because my body changed a few days ago." Blake tried to calm down. "I found out this happened because of a rare Faunus gene. It's terrifying for anyone to know; this is stranger than my racial identity."

When Blake saw a paper towel rise near her face, she saw it had been offered to her by Ruby. Taking the cloth, she rubbed her eyes and part of her sticky penis. Overall, her fears subsided thanks to the calm demeanor displayed by her younger friend.

"So that's why you keep making excuses. You had to leave because of your...elephant thingy. Is it still hard to go number one with that thing attached?"

Blake almost giggled at the innocent remark. "It's not entirely that. My organ also came with a set of hormones that shifts me into excitement. It's something that all sorts of creatures experience when they're in heat."

"Heat? Is it like the time you punched Cardin for calling sis a bitch and butt smacking Pyrrha?"

With a slow nod, Blake recapped the past few days. While Cardin deserved his punishment - despite the lectures that came after, Pyhrra was different. The second choice of her desires had something on her body, an imprint that drove the cat's sex drive into overtime. The very thought made the penis regain strength to droop up.

"So how does this exactly work?" Ruby appeared strange with the stare she gave the revitalized cock. "You can't really go around when it's like that, right?"

The Faunus couldn't find a reason to lie since all cards were on the table. "It can go away, but you shouldn't be here when I'm trying to get rid of it."

"Why not? All you need to do is cum, right?" Ruby outdid her surprising remark by speeding to the door. After she locked it, she returned to her same spot on her knees. When she saw Blake's wide eyes, she frowned. "Come on, I'm not that young. My parents used to do a lot of crazy things in the house. Yang did the same stuff back when she brought guys over while babysitting me."

Blake felt jealous that the blonde would suck and fuck a dick that wasn't hers. Her smoldering rage distracted her long enough for Ruby to grip her cock and stroke the head with her tongue.

"Wait, stop. It's not clean." Blake's retort didn't match the way she leaned back and spread her legs wider. The constant licks overloaded her mind with a new brand of lust. While Ruby's actions were somewhat clumsy, her recent masturbation and fresh images of Yang kept the Faunus up and running.

"Is this all I do?" Ruby patted her tongue against the fleshy length. "If I'm doing this wrong, tell me right away."

Blake did not answer. She could not because her mind has transformed into a hot mess. On autopilot, she slowly circled her arms near the younger one's had.

"Did you…ever hear of deepthroating?"

Ruby shook her head while her teeth lightly bit the cock's tip. Blake found this kinky, a delight that enticed her to reach for the back of the younger girl's had. Void of morality, she explained, "Open your mouth and try to swallow it. Don't let your teeth get in the way."

With a shrug, Ruby opened her mouth as wide as possible. She tried to take in the dick like the largest popsicle she's ever had. No more than an inch insider her throat, the girl began to cough. She tried to pull out until Blake held the head in place with her hands.

"Deeper, just a little more." Blake's pull drove her cock deep. Ruby gurgled from the strain, then gagged after the meat pole reached halfway down her throat. This progress almost tempted the Faunus into skull-fucking her partner for a better feel of satisfaction.

However, she remembered Ruby has volunteered to become her conduit for release. With slow thrusts, she made sure her current lover could bear the pressure of her first blowjob. Unlike the last result, Blake found enough sense to announce, "I'm cumming. Pull out and let me cum into the-."

Ruby shoved the cock as deep as it could go into her throat. The greater heat and tightness happened too fast for Blake to hold in her second load. This forced reaction came as a pleasure for the dickgirl, who scratched the tiled floor - left marks deeper than any Beowolf has ever made.

When her balls felt empty, Blake panted with relief. Ruby pulled away before she gulped down the last load that was held in her cheeks. She sighed and sat down to rest.

When all was said and done, Blake was happy to see her penis has shrunk back to normal size. Seconds later, she swiped paper towels from the dispenser to clean all traces of semen.

The satisfied Faunus frowned before she turned to Ruby, who wiped her face clean with her own sheet. "Didn't I just say my mind isn't clear when I'm in heat? Not only did you do something dirty, we did it where people could have seen us."

"But it helped calm you down, didn't it?" Ruby's point found more weight with its innocent tone. "I know it was weird for me to do something like that out of nowhere. It's just…your face kind of reminded me of the time when mom and dad used to do it together."

Blake became intrigued. She only knew tidbits of Ruby's family history thanks to Yang. "So you intentionally peeked on two adults having sex?"

"Uncle Qrow called it live education when he found me watching the times he did it." Ruby nervously giggled when the Faunus gave her deadpan eyes. "Sorry, that's not important. Dad's would make more sense because he used to cry when he did it with mom. I guess he never got over the fact that Yang's mom wasn't around to make love with him instead."

The Faunus wasn't sure if it was right to feel sorry for Ruby's dad. While he was able to remarry someone who made both him and Yang happy, it seemed like the man still had ties to his missing spouse.

Then the second wife died, leaving the family more broken than ever. The only legacy of such love was Ruby, the very one who accepted Blake for her oddities, something Blake found to be charming.

"But that was interesting. I didn't think semen would taste like fish." Ruby blushed as she looked away from Blake. Her expression was a mix of embarrassment and restrained amusement. "I always thought it would happen with a guy too, but I don't mind doing it with someone like you, Blake."

The Faunus couldn't answer, not a single word as Ruby stood up.

"And since this happens often, I don't mind doing this again. It's okay to count on me for help with your needs, or whatever it is you're dealing with."

Blake was about to retort until both hers and Ruby's Scrolls rang their ringtones. The younger girl jumped and exclaimed, "Oh no, I forgot Weiss and Yang are waiting. They are going to be so mad; we need to go meet them right now."

Without warning, Ruby leaned down and kissed Blake on the lips, a light peck that left Blake as delighted as the times she would eat a sweet strawberry.

"We can't forget about tradition. Even if it didn't mean much, we still finished one part of having sex, right?" Ruby winked before she sped away; her dash left behind a trial of petals. Blake didn't mind the several landed inside her long black hair.

Instead, she groaned. Despite her secret remaining safe, the Faunus believed she and Ruby were about to embark on a risky adventure. If caught, she knew the two would experience unimaginable trouble by the staff. Her only main concern involved Yang, who may not be pleased that her sister - the young Rose - had her first blowjob with Beacon's Faunus dickgirl.

A/N: There we go, the start of much that is to come. And I plan to post up Faunus Bred again in the future. Whether or not that becomes a series will depend on whether this gig as a writer works out or not.


	3. Unpopped Cherries (Ruby)

Chapter 2: Unpopped Cherries

On a rooftop - a deserted concrete platform - Blake had her knees tucked into her chest. She felt the winds flutter by her clothes, bow, and dark hair (the strands were flowing). She has taken cover behind the box of the stairway entrance to avoid people, particularly Ruby.

She wanted to be alone. Her churning emotions created more fantasies of the indecent nature that played in her mind like a porn video.

" _Blake, harder!"_

The Faunus clutched her head as the image of a passionate session with Yang returned. She dug her fingernails into her skull when the fantasy involved forceful thrusts into the blonde's tight pussy.

" _Oh Dust, that's, ouch! Agh, fuck me! Fuck me harder!"_

Blake felt a wet spot grow at the edge of her pants. She adjusted her clothing's waistline to pull back her erect penis.

" _Agh, there! That's…ahh! Bl-blake, y-you can, ugh, make a condom out of your Aura, right?"_

She closed her eyes shut and restrained the need to masturbate into a messy situation. Since it was almost time for class, it was risky for her to go to the restroom when it was occupied by the regulars - the gossipers and makeup artists.

" _I can feel it, stop! It's, augh! Holy shit, it feels so good, so warm."_

Blake drew in a deep breath as her fantasy died down with her heat. After thirty minutes, she was finally done. She then realized the school rooftop was much colder than she imagined.

" _Oh no, I might have to take a year off for this. You better take responsibility for putting a brat inside me."_

The fantasy felt so real that the Faunus felt giddy. More by instinct than mind, she was somehow okay with the aspect of having a kid born out of wedlock. 'Wedlock' was also an 'if' since much could happen within a year.

"Blake, there you are! What are you doing here?"

The Faunus glanced to the side to see Ruby walk up to her. She hugged her legs and covered face with her knees. "I'm finishing. You shouldn't be here. Go back inside before anyone else comes to investigate."

To Blake's lesser fortune, the younger girl shook her head. "And coming to class could be awkward. Yang and Weiss are already asking too many questions, so it'll work better if the both of us return together."

Ruby's firm statement caused Blake to feel a reaction in her nether regions. She bit her lip before she growled, "Their opinions do not matter right now. I'm saying this more for your sake."

"But this isn't about me, it's about you." The naïve Ruby got on her knees and crawled to her teammate's side like a kitten. "If you're still hard, then let me take care of it. I can clean up the mess with my cape, get changed, and come back without breaking a sweat."

Ruby's confident remark sounded like arrogance to the afflicted Blake. Angered more by the flux of emotions, she hissed, "Leave, now."

The stubborn girl sat down on her bottom and crossed her arms. "Nope, we're in this together, so deal with it." Of all times, Ruby chose to be like this even if she meant well.

No matter the intentions, this only added fuel to the flames of the Faunus's growing lust. High from her body chemistry, Blake leered at her teammate like a predator on the hunt. "Okay, then let's do it. Let's have sex."

"Yeah, let's…wait, what?" Ruby's eyes grew wide like saucers. "Here, now? But, but we have class soon. Wouldn't a…blowjob be faster?"

"A quickie works just fine," Blake denied as her hands grasped her partner's shoulders. "And fellatio isn't as strong as intercourse. If we do this, then I'll feel so much better. Didn't you promise to give me that release?"

The shy Ruby rubbed her index fingers together. "I know, but sex didn't really come to mind. I thought my hands, mouth, maybe breasts, could help you? You know, not make a mess and waste time."

The degrading Blake expressed a sly grin. "You're not virgin, are you, Ruby?"

The silent answer convinced the Faunus it was okay to caress her junior's cheek with the back of her hand. "That is…kind of adorable, maybe lucky. I can help you lose it while I get rid of this itch."

"B-but I had plans to, uh, make my first time kind of normal." Ruby cringed with her confession. "It's not me saying you're weird. I thought it was better to have my first time with a boy before looking into anything else. What am I saying, does something like that really matter anymore?"

Blake felt a twinge of regret. She didn't take in the fact that Ruby was at the age of development, a time when she was confused about her sexual identity (straight, les, bi). As a sane person, the Faunus did not want to ruin the teenager's chance to do some exploration in a comfortable manner.

Unfortunately, Blake's innate desires changed her mind. She became hungry for raw pleasure, fresh meat. The influenced Faunus roughly lifted Ruby's chin with a finger.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Blake leaned in with her tongue sliding out. "Think if you want a boy after I'm done with you."

Ruby couldn't disagree, not even speak as Blake's kiss enclosed her mouth. Flushed and shocked, she couldn't keep up as her tongue was flicked and licked by the invading mound of flesh. For the Faunus, she enjoyed the slimy pleasant tongue play.

When Ruby tried to pull back, Blake grabbed her head and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. The younger girl gave up, allowed her dominate teammate to continue with flushed cheeks. She even gagged after the Faunus went down her throat.

Blake enjoyed her role, purred while all her prey could do was squirm. She eventually pulled back to see Ruby's flushed face, take delight from hearing her panting.

"You can feel it, right?" Blake slid up her partner's top uniform - the next step of her play. "Now, it's only going to get better." She bunched the uniform around Ruby's head and arms. The shirt alone constricted and blinded the helpless girl.

With one hand on her makeshift restraint, Blake used her second to snap off the front strap of Ruby's bra.

"Blake?! What are you doing?" The blind Ruby yelped louder after her captor licked her exposed nipple. She whimpered as the Faunus slid a hand down the skin of her stomach. "Wh-what are you doing to me?"

The Faunus gently kissed her lover's neck before she slid down with lips staying on the skin. "This is foreplay. It's part of having sex," Blake whispered before her teeth found a nipple to nibble on. Ruby's heavy gasps were a sign for the Faunus's lower hand to dip into the skirt.

"Ee-ahh, Blaaake, I feel something. It feels…good?" Ruby's waist wiggled from the finger stroking her covered vagina. "Something's coming. I-I think I'm about to pee!"

Blake kept fingering and biting even when her hand felt a stream of warm liquid. She chuckled as she apparently made the young Rose experience her first orgasm. Her throat's vibration transferred into the pleasure Ruby felt in her nipples, enough for her to squeal and squirt once more.

"Bla-blake, this isn't fair." Ruby moved her head around as made clear by the moving wrinkles of her shirt. "This is supposed to be about you, not me, so st-stop doing this to me." When she pulled her shirt back down, the younger girl revealed her teary eyes and lips that have grown dark red from the recent orgasms - the blood have rushed into her mating organs. These features made the Faunus believe now was the time to get serious.

"I was preparing you for the most important part." With a smile, Blake pulled down Ruby's skirt. This uncovered a heart-shaped pussy that was wet from the recent interactions. She has never found someone so adorable and fuckable. "We do foreplay until the both of us are in the right mood."

In all honesty, the Faunus was a little confused on what to do as the giver. When she was still a whole female, she was always the one receiving. Blake did her best to remember how her male partners did it while she stoked both of her partner's knees up to the small thighs. The slender movements created gasps from Ruby's lips.

"R-really? O-okay, I think I'm ready. Y-you know how to make a condom out of your Aura, right?" When Ruby saw the Faunus give her a strange look, she managed a sheepish smile. "Uncle Qrow told me how he did it when he was drunk. Since you and he share the same Goliath trunk, you would probably know about it by now."

Blake felt cold after she realized she was really having sex in this manner for the first time. She had no experience with her penis, much less the skill to cover it with a condom made of energy. When she considered pulling out, she felt something stop her. She couldn't move, even breathe when she did her best to pull away.

Then the Faunus realized her mix of hormones made her care less about the consequences. As a product of Mother Nature's creative side, all she wanted was to satisfy, drown herself in wild dirty sex.

"But what if I don't? What if this is my first time having sex with a man's dick?" Blake pulled down her pants to show her erect penis. "At this point, it doesn't matter because you don't have a choice. Since you didn't heed my warnings, all you could do is take responsibility. If you force your way out, then you can never speak to me about this ever again."

Deep inside, the Faunus immediately regretted giving an unfair ultimatum. Her choices could leave her and Ruby on awkward terms in the aftermath; even ruin their relationship to the point of no return.

"Wow, so I guess there's a chance I could have…your child?" Ruby nervously smiled as she poked at Blake's thick cock. "But… I might not mind as much just as long as you're there for him or her. I think that's fair because so much is happening so fast. There's really nobody left to help us on this; we're all we have."

The Faunus slowly crawled forward and pushed Ruby down. Disregarding words, she was going to deflower the young Rose one way or another. "I never said rambling was an option. If you're going to take it, then hold still."

"Sure, go for it." Ruby willingly spread her legs as if inviting the Faunus to come in. "But if it does happen, please be there for me. Don't go away like my mom did, when she couldn't come back anymore."

Blake detected a hint of sadness from her partner's latest sentence. This concern didn't last long when she placed the head of her dick at Ruby's entrance. She was excited by thought she could finally get rid of her itch.

"Ow, ouch! Th-that's a little hard. Can you go slower?" Ruby groaned again as Blake forced herself into the soaking pussy. "W-wait, ugh, this hurts. It feels too big, can you make it smaller?"

"There is no smaller size." Blake tried not to mind Ruby's shock as she pushed on. "But once I'm all the way in, it won't hurt anymore. The thickest part is the hardest, but you should-."

The Faunus felt hands push against her breasts. She realized her partner was flailing from the pain of the punctured opening. "Ruby? What are you doing?"

"I change my mind, take it out. Take it out!" Ruby's fearful eyes grew when the penis forced its way in deeper. Still pushing, she sobbed, "Ow, ow! Please, stop! It hurts, I can't do this right now!"

Blake felt lost as she couldn't believe what she heard. Her reliable confidante was pulling away when she was so close to relief. This angered the Faunus to where she dug her fingernails into the younger girl's skin and gritted her teeth.

"Ow, ow!" Ruby screamed as she did her best to close her legs. When Blake forced them to remain open, she cried, "Blake, I'm sorry if I didn't know any better, but your penis is ripping me open!"

The Faunus felt some haze of her anger disappear when she heard the plea. After she glanced at the young Rose's naked body, she felt horrified to see the skin's nail marks. Blake knew this was getting out of control, but she still felt the need to mate, to fuck. The tense atmosphere changed when the roof's unseen door squeaked open.

Blake became terrified and covered her partner's mouth with both hands. She whispered, "Someone's here. We can sort this out after they're gone, but don't make a sound or they'll hear us."

Ruby nodded, but her mouth didn't stop its stifled moans. Her eyes were still leaking tears, making Blake all the more regretful for allowing things to happen as they were. Her heart stopped when the footsteps approached their position. She became still as stone after the newcomer stopped right behind her.

"Young ladies, will you explain why you're making all of this noise here when you should be in class?"

Filled with the upmost dread, Blake turned to see Glynda Goodwitch. Glasses, blonde hair, and stern frown; there was no doubt the infamous professor was standing near the sex scene in all her bitchy glory. This unpleasant view changed when the woman's eyes widened at the sight of Blake assuming the missionary position over Ruby.

"Miss Belladonna, what is the meaning of this? What are you doing to your leader, a junior no less?!" Goodwitch reached down and yanked Blake away. As the Faunus gasped from feeling the warmth leave her throbbing flesh pole, the professor helped the younger girl.

"For a student of your caliber, you should be ashamed for violating our policy on intimacy, especially before class!" Goodwitch covered Ruby with her black and violet cape. "There will be consequences, including one involving your possession of a pleasure…toy?" The professor leered at the crouching Blake's thick member. "Excuse me, but is that real? Strange, you're not one of our transsexual students, unless…unless you acquired it?"

Blake used her Semblance to shadow jump and land in front of the teacher. There, she gave the old blonde a swift punch to the stomach. When the teacher keeled over, the Faunus slammed Goodwitch's head to the wall with strength that left cracks around the broken area. After the stunned professor slid to the ground and didn't move, the attacker glared at Ruby with her golden eyes.

"No more waiting," demanded Blake as her penis pulsed with growing veins. She grabbed Ruby by her hair. "This time, you'll take it like a good little whore until I'm satisfied. Once you spread your legs for me, they never stay closed until I say so!"

The Faunus didn't care about Ruby or her pleas for mercy. She did; however, mind the sudden tightness of her balls. The pain forced Blake to release her friend. Blake saw this happened because the recovered Goodwitch pointed a riding crop in her direction. The professor subdued her by using her Semblance, telekinesis, to give Blake's balls an uncomfortable squeeze.

"Leave her out of this. Do not allow your condition to take over." The professor sounded strangely calm as she stood on both of her feet. "You may not believe me, but I understand your drastic change. If you present me a chance, then I can help provide control before this gets out of hand."

Blake wasn't sure if she could trust Goodwitch - a human - to help her hormone-induced state. She was confused long enough for Glynda to come over and place the end of her riding crop next to the Faunus's temple.

"We'll start after I take you to a safe place." The professor tapped Blake's head to make it run into the building wall like a smacked ping pong ball. "But you need to sleep for now. Once you're awake and sane, we will come up with a solution."

With her last words, "Y-you bitch," Blake collapsed onto the cold floor. Her vision blurred and Ruby's words sounded distant before she blacked out into deep sleep.

Whether she would find help or be tried for her guilt, she understood there was no escape. Now her fate was in the clutches of Glynda Goodwitch, a woman full of knowledge that may either save or ruin her in the coming future.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I don't think it's a spoiler to say Goodwitch is going to get intimately involved. Get ready for some dickgirl and milf action in the next chapter.

And to let everyone know, yes, this is the original author. I'm the same one who made 'Carnal Embrace' and may return under the condition someone is able to provide art of the story, better if anyone can draw up the naughty scenes.


	4. Education, Domination (Goodwitch)

Chapter 3: Education, Domination

Blake's eyes fluttered open. When she saw the ceiling, a headache smashed into her consciousness like a nutcracker. Her literal nuts also felt strained, a sore reminder.

"You're awake. Are you alright, Miss Belladonna?"

Blake saw Goodwitch stand near her bed. She desired to kill, violate the person who attacked her during mating time. However, she restrained herself. When ready, she asked, "Professor? Are we in the nurse's office?"

"Indeed." The teacher waved her hand to show her student the white room. Beds and curtains on wheels were on tiled floors near cabinets full of colorful bottles - medical supplies. "I brought you here after you experienced an…episode. Miss Rose was kind enough to change you into fresh clothes."

"Ruby?" Blake realized her teammate was not present. She rubbed her eyes after her regret settled in. "She still helped me despite what happened. I remember all of it, but I couldn't…I didn't mean to hurt her."

The Faunus caught a whiff of herbal leaves. She opened her eyes to see Goodwitch offer her tea on a china plate. With, "Thanks," she accepted the item to take a sip of the warm liquid.

"It is no surprise, your body chemistry has changed. It is a surprise to see you, a student, have this condition." Goodwitch snapped her fingers to make the teapot and cups float back to a table – her use of telekinesis. "As one infected, you deserve to understand what is truly going on. It is also why I have sent Miss Rose away since this information is not for all ears to receive."

Blake tried to see the deeper meaning behind the professor's comment. This suspicion became moot after heat passed through her veins. In fear, she waited for the effect to fade away. "And I'm sure you have an explanation, professor. To be honest, all I knew was why I suddenly gained the parts defining the best and worst parts of a man."

"And you could have only discovered this from the internet, library, even the fantasies described by the stories describing the best of forbidden pleasures." Goodwitch crossed her arms across chest filled with breasts Blake found to be shapely and supple. "I'm aware you were quite fond of such stories. The library expressed concerns for why you made frequent visits to the adult section."

Blake covered her face, her cheeks' blush. The teacher didn't seem to care as she droned, "It's also clear you have underestimated the severity of your condition. In fact, you must see this is more than having the male sex organ when the altered portion of your Faunus DNA plays the largest role here as it did with others."

The last part of the lecture didn't interest the listener at all. And a second rush of warm feelings stressed the young Faunus. "Thank you for the review," she snapped. "I'll be sure to take the test that comes after you improve the school's curriculum."

"Someday, we may have to consider teaching this for the sake of a future age." Goodwitch's reply confused the brunette on whether or not she was joking or being serious. "And I was building up to the reveal where you have a faster…breeding cycle than most of your kin. Then there are the physical improvements: it always helps to have a better body for physical intimacy."

Blake remained silent because she finally found some information worth listening to.

"If you recall, you experienced a moment of enhanced strength and lasting endurance. It was also during our confrontation where the output of your Aura has increased." Goodwitch made it look as if she was scratching her stomach, but Blake knew better since she punched the same spot earlier. "Of course, all of such traits only happened after you underwent the berserk behavior."

"Berserk, that's what you call it?" Blake remembered she attacked the professor, who played the role of defender. She couldn't believe such lack of control so much, she denied, "I never lose it like this. Lack of sleep or stress; there has to be another explanation for this."

To the Faunus's chagrin, the professor shook her head. "No, Miss Belladonna, it is not. Unless you intentionally assaulted Miss Rose, this frenzy behavior is the only label to deem you innocent. And most important of all, this will happen, perhaps more often than it is under your control."

Blake remembered her leader's expression of agony. She despised how this image also titillated her 'freak' side.

"And by medical records, these signs were also common amongst the previous victims of Eugenes."

Blake's guilt about Ruby almost made her miss a key word. "Eugenes? The name doesn't sound familiar."

"Clearly because it is not meant to be common knowledge. Would you mind another boring lecture?" Goodwitch's scowl made it clear she caught Blake's earlier sarcasm. When there was no retort, the teacher began to undo the bands in her hair.

"This title is the true name of your condition, yet many lack the interest to care while the few fear its complications." When the professor finished her hair bands, she swung her head around. The flow of golden hair appeared beautiful, sexy enough to leave Blake's heart pounding in her chest.

"Because Eugenics was not a product of Remnant's natural order, but science concocted by your very race."

Despite her surprise, Blake retained a calm expression. "Why would they do such a thing? Was this some terrible lab experiment from the previous war?"

The professor shook her head while her hands fiddled with her purple skirt. "Highly unlikely because those of your species became affected before such a time. It is odd to believe reproduction was a concern, not when the mythical branch of Faunus has also been a tampered experiment."

Blake remembered details of a Faunus group that was different from theirs. Minotaurs, phoenixes, and lycans; all were fantastic creatures who symbolized the rise and downfall of the Faunus heritage.

"But why would you tell me this?" The cat Faunus felt a sudden warmth pool into the length of her growing cock. Embarrassed, she closed her legs as her breathing became hot and shallow. When she looked up at Goodwitch, she discovered her teacher had taken off her skirt and part of her buttoned, white blouse.

"It is your responsibility to understand this condition, all of the faults and…perks it may bring." The professor stripped off her top to show her large chest tightly covered by a lacy black bra. Blake felt surprisingly pleased to see this and the panty, clothing worn by sluts or the sexually depraved.

"But as you lack the knowledge, it is my duty to ensure you obtain it along with the correct temperament."

Blake's eyes became wide from the disbelief that a teacher, an older blonde, was about to participate in a physical manifestation of sexual education. While the half-naked form was evidence enough, the Faunus looked down at her empty cup to make an epiphany.

"You drugged me?"

"For the sake of a timely end to your training and satisfaction." Goodwitch took off her glasses and bit one end. Blake found this too erotic; she felt pre-cum soak a spot on her pants.

While the dickgirl breathed to control her leak, she realized her hands were bound by an invisible force. When the same happened to her feet, Blake saw the professor gaze at her with glowing eyes.

Goodwitch used her Semblance to create the restraints. This entrapment frustrated the Faunus prisoner. Her growing lust didn't help, especially when she realized the freedom to ravage the older broad's body was taken away.

"Wh-why?" Blake grunted. "Why would you do this?"

"Because you can hardly control your desires. If you did, then you would not have relied on a junior of two years younger to satisfy such urges, much less resort to rape."

An image of Ruby's contorted face made the Faunus remember self-control. She managed to reduce her struggle into tiny shakes. What she didn't expect was for an invisible hand to undo her clothes until her underwear and its covered bulge came into view.

"Exposure and imagery, an experience appropriate for your training." Glynda twerked her hand to rip off her student's wet underwear. Blake gasped as she felt her dick spring free so it could ooze sweat, cum, and a raw odor.

When the professor sat on the bed, Blake swore she was about to have a heart attack. Her breath hitched after the woman's nails lightly grazed the underside of her rod-shaped babymaker. Several repeats made the inner muscles contract. When the cum shot out, Goodwitch blocked the entrance with her hands to catch the white goo.

"And that is your first launch. How much more are you able to produce?"

"I-I don't know." Blake moaned after her older sex partner gripped her penis and pumped it. The hands became slick and fast thanks to the coat of white semen. The Faunus squirmed a bit before she humped against her teacher's grip. Several gasps and a scream later, the dickgirl fired another string of cum.

Goodwitch swerved her head to avoid the gooey rope. She then raised her glowing hand to catch the semen mid-air with her ability and shape it into a sphere.

"Mediocre stamina." The professor willed the floating semen ball to approach her. She opened her mouth to slowly drink Blake's essence. In one gulp, she finished with a lick of her lips. "And I taste tuna. Consuming fruit should change the taste. Your future partners would appreciate it."

Blake was on the brink of insanity. She wanted to lick the teacher's breasts, tease the hairy muff, and fuck the blonde until those luscious lips screamed her name – 'Daddy Blake!' Unfortunately, she only fantasized no thanks to her invisible restraints.

"With fellatio done, let us move to the next step." Goodwitch swung her legs over her student's thighs. She straddled Blake so her head was higher than the other's. The older woman dipped down to have her lips draw close to the Faunus, who has reached a dangerous point of her hysteria.

"I'll bite your tongue off." Blake jerked forward only to feel her mouth close shut. She couldn't open it right as Goodwitch yanked on the ends of her dark hair from behind to raise her chin high.

"Unwise, Miss Belladonna." The professor placed her tongue at the base of the younger girl's neck. When she licked a trail from there to the chin, Blake shivered and elicited a submissive groan. "But again, understandable. After all, this is when you have transformed into a naughty dirty beast driven by the desire to fuck."

Blake noticed the professor's change in tone. She lost her train of thought after the dominatrix plunged a hand between her thighs to stretch out her eight-inch cock.

"Impressive size, even the girth is stunning." Goodwitch made her point with a squeeze; her hand widened to its limit when grabbing the meat pole. "But you should learn how to control the size. Did you know it is possible for this to reach at most a foot long?"

The Faunus nodded; she figured since her cock reached ten inches before. When the teacher slapped her cock, Blake relied on her nose to take deep breaths.

"That is for trying to bite me; punishment is in session." Goodwitch shoved down her student's shirt neckline until breasts popped out into full view. After standing up, she levitated her riding crop into hand, then used it to whip the flesh orbs. No matter how many muffled cries Blake gave, the woman did not stop until the skin was marked with red streaks.

When the torture stopped, the Faunus whimpered through her nose. She groaned after her tormentor rubbed her breasts and pulled on her nipples.

"Final evaluation: you truly are a danger to your fellow peers." Goodwitch got on her knees and crawled backwards until her chest was above Blake's standing penis. She took off her bra to let her breasts spill out, double-ds galore. "While there is one more step to complete, I can already see how it will end."

The teacher cupped her breasts to make them wrap around Blake's penis. The wrap of warm skin, the pressure, caused the Faunus to shake her hips to find some stimulation. When she met resistance, she humped harder while her muffled cries echoed throughout the room.

Blake realized the invisible tape on her mouth disappeared. Insane, she pleaded, "Please make me cum. I can't take it! I have to let it out!" The Faunus's eyes bulged after she felt an invisible force grab her balls.

"Then do you agree this must be done?" Goodwitch pushed with her breasts so Blake could feel little to no stimulation. Her Semblance helped provide the pain that ruined the vibe of the dickgirl's libido. "For the sake of your standing as a student and team member, you must master this weapon. Will you undergo this training?"

"I will!" Blake surrendered with her entire soul, one half conscious and the other horny for release. "I will, so please, please let me cum!"

The Faunus humped once to feel her cock glide through the cleavage. Overjoyed by the pleasure, she pulled back and forth. Her cock's pre-cum lubricated the space between the luscious breasts. Goodwitch cooperated with her own movements, hop into each of Blake's thrusts.

"I'm almost there." The Faunus grunted after Goodwitch lowered her head to lick the tip of her penis. "Professor, it's here! Oh fuck, oh Dust, I'm cumming!"

"Then release it." The older woman pushed down her breasts to the cock's base. She lowered her head to swallow the length, down into her throat. The warm wetness surprised Blake enough to make her balls contract and her hips rise until she raised half of Goodwitch's body.

When Blake screamed in ecstasy, she shot her jar-load of cum. As she felt her essence flood out, she witnessed the professor take large gulps and breaths to devour the given load. The Faunus felt a different emotion for the professor. She wasn't sure why the sight of cum-guzzling created this spark, but she felt it was different from the lust of her eccentric trait.

"I managed to swallow it all." Goodwitch took one final gulp before she opened her mouth to let out her tongue. This slutty image and the scent of her stink made Blake horny again. Her flaccid dick responded in kind: wobbled up and smacked the teacher's cheek. When the penis head dropped, it trailed a string of semen.

Before Blake could apologize, she gasped after the professor snatched her penis. She didn't expect her sex partner to tap the meat pole onto her tongue. This act almost topped the cum guzzling; the Faunus felt her energy return for another go.

"Several times and you still hold so much vigor." Goodwitch stood up on the bed and pulled down her pants. This allowed Blake to behold the sight of a vagina, a camel toe lined with blonde tufts of hair. "Would you like to have this now? Would you like to reach the end of this and impregnate me with your child?"

The teacher's imagery urged Blake to nod her head. In her eagerness, Goodwitch slapped her cheek. Bewildered one second, she then became enraged.

"You failed again, Miss Belladonna. You are much worse than a desperate virgin." Goodwitch picked up her riding crop before she struck the student's breasts several times. When she finished making the stinging marks, she hopped off of the bed.

"But today is the first day. We have only just begun; so many days before we truly see any progress made."

Blake widened her eyes after she saw a red sphere land in Goodwitch's hand. "What is that?"

"A ball gag." The teacher stretched her object's black straps in different directions to display the object in its glory. "I cannot hold your mouth forever and those fangs may reach me if I'm not careful."

When the student opened her mouth to object, the ball gag flew between her lips. She couldn't spit it out in time before the straps wrapped around her head. The sudden insertion forced her to gag. Without closed lips, she couldn't stop the escape of her drool. The constrained Blake could do nothing when the older woman slapped her all over, from breasts to face. The increase in pain uncovered some pleasure - each slap jolted her nerves.

When the smacks stopped coming, Blake's spittle ran out of her mouth like a glitstening stream. Her body felt sore from the red marks of her torture. She struggled to raise her head and see Goodwitch, a woman who sported a sadistic smile.

"And there is one more lesson to gain from this. Would you like to share a guess?"

As her limbs were still bound, the Faunus couldn't even tell the woman to go fuck herself in any way. The lack of the offensive gesture did not stop Goodwitch from grabbing her hair and pulling it back until their eyes met.

"The lesson, Blake, is before you can make a bitch, you will experience what it is like to be one."

When the professor licked her ball gag and lips, Blake shivered from the pleasure and fear. After the riding crop struck her penis, Goodwitch finished, "And as my bitch, you will learn to address me as your Mother. Now let's continue. This time, you'll learn how to accept all sorts of objects through the backdoor."


	5. All For Something (Goodwitch)

Chapter 4: All For Something

A/N: This is gonna be one helluva chapter. That's all I could say for now, so enjoy.

* * *

Blake whimpered as she sat on her bed. Back in the dorm, she rubbed her arms and legs to feel undamaged skin. The Faunus tried not to touch her chest and waist, the real sources of her ongoing pain.

When she felt secure about the room, Blake unbuttoned her top clothes. She hissed as the fabric came off to reveal her body, scarlet skin marred by the constant 'discipline' she's been served for days on end.

"Holy shit, is that from training?"

Blake squeaked as she looked up to find Yang. The blonde - an apple of many eyes - leaned against the doorway. Her concerned face flattered the injured even if this was a bad time.

"It's not entirely from training. Someone…spilled hot soup over my chest. I managed to cool it down in the restroom."

The Faunus couldn't believe her bullshit lie. Yang did not seem convinced either as she sat on the bed. Her open chest - the tantalizing cleavage - awoke Blake's sore penis.

"Please tell me only one person did this to you." The blonde peered at the skin around the bra; her focused gaze embarrassed Blake. "It'll make it easier for me to beat the living shit out of them for doing this to my partner."

Blake believed Yang. She imagined her teammate beating her 'oppressor' (Cardin served a perfect antagonist for this fantasy). In the aftermath, the two took part in making love to each other in an open area (some voyeur fetish at play).

"Hello? Earth to Blake, you're spacing out again. Are you done?"

The Faunus snapped out of her fantasy. She blinked as Yang continued to snap her fingers all around like a sassy bitch. Once she gathered her bearings, Blake lowered her head. "I'm sorry. Today injured both my body and spirit."

"How?" Yang spread the brunette's top apart to see more redness. "How does something like this happen in the first place?"

Blake's eye twitched as she remembered it all, what that sadistic cougar had done to her.

* * *

"Stop, not too fast. I need to feel it."

Blake heard Goodwitch's moan. Obedient, she stopped her licks to merely flick her tongue against the fleshy part of her teacher's pussy.

"Too slow, faster. I can hardly feel a thing with this sloppy technique."

The Faunus grew angry. This was the umpteenth time the older woman had corrected her ever since the cunnlingus began on the bed in the nurse's office. While Goodwitch laid on her back, Blake had her head positioned near the pussy, a pink camel toe.

"Alright, stop this instant." The teacher wrapped strong thighs around her student's head. The suffocating grip stuck Blake's face against the warm, slimy vagina. "Miss Belladonna, we have gone through this exercise. You will never pleasure me, let alone any man or woman if you cannot improve."

"As if anyone would want to have sex with you." Blake choked after the thighs tightened around her neck. She struggled to breathe as Goodwitch demanded, "What was that? I couldn't hear you, have the balls to speak up!"

"Y-yes, professor."

The older woman tightened her hold until the Faunus's face became red. "Yes, what?"

"Y-yes...Mother."

The pressure loosened. Blake coughed before she took in a fresh breath of air. On her hands and knees, she glared at the blonde woman as a rush of heat filled her mind and veins. With a yell, she leaped for the older slut until she stopped in mid-air. Again, Goodwitch used her telekinesis to trap her.

"How many times has this been, Miss Belladonna?" The professor backhanded her student's cheek. "Since the first day, you have attempted to assault me only for this to happen. Your twisted desire for my procreation parts may never pass unless you somehow pleasure me, or as the one phrase goes: fuck my brains out."

Goodwitch willed Blake to straighten out and stay in the air like a roasting luau pig. The prisoner struggled to no avail while she floated backwards several inches. She felt a bit cold, somewhat indecent as her breasts hung down no thanks to gravity.

The professor got off the bed and followed to pull on the Faunus's dangling nipple. Blake gasped inside her closed mouth as the older woman continued to fondle her. Several licks and yanks increased the feel of her sensitive areolas.

Blake twitched from the amorous breast fondling. A finger at her dick slit increased the build to a climax. At the peak of release, she felt the foreplay stop. The hands and mouth retreated from her tits.

"Look at you, so needy." Goodwitch raised her head to have eyes meet her student's golden orbs. "This is the sort of expression you should have me make. If your focus is always on ejaculating and not the effort, then you would be no different than an animal."

Goodwitch slapped the Faunus across the face. Blake realized then she could move her mouth again. "What was that for?"

"For fun." The professor walked towards the Faunus's legs. Scared that she couldn't see her, Blake heard Goodwitch add, "You've been constantly ejaculating while I have yet to feel anything noteworthy. Since you are so eager to cum, let's move onto endurance."

Blake raised her head and groaned as Goodwitch pumped her cock. She yelped after a tongue met the outside line of her asshole. Enduring a hand and rimjob, the Faunus struggled to break away from her invisible binds.

"If you cum once, I whip you. Do it a second time, the punishment will double."

Minutes later, Blake shouted in anger as she ejaculated. Her ass cheeks suffered from the lashes given by the teacher's riding crop. The cycle of cum and whipping continued for however long Goodwitch gave her ass-to-dick blowjob.

* * *

"So that's it? Goodwitch is giving private lessons because she thinks your head's in too many books?"

Blake nodded, careful not to tell too much or too less. She could never imagine the latter when it came to talking with Yang, her concerned friend (her ideal waifu).

"Well, I can't disagree with her there." Yang bent over the bed to fish out a book from the space underneath. The Faunus blushed when she read the title of the retrieved item.

" _Sixty Shades of Gay_ , weird title. I'm not sure which side this book appeals to you. Any comments, Blakey?"

The displeased Faunus snatched the book and placed it back under the bed. Yang mimicked the act to retrieve another piece of naughty. "And here's _Mrs. Darkfire_. I love the way they got a picture of a hot babe on the front. Is this book the one that got you in trouble with Goodwitch?"

Blake frowned at the taunt. Yet, she couldn't stay angry after she saw Yang's smile. "For your information, it's not the books. It's the contents, they kind of...distract me."

Yang wagged her eyebrows with a coy smile. "What parts? The lesbian scenes?"

* * *

A naked Blake strained as she squatted down. When she came back up, her penis did not feel any better, not when the rope tied around her penis choked the skin into a different shade of red. She would have taken it off minutes before, but her arms were tied up and placed behind her back.

"Nine reps? A mouse Faunus can do better in the same amount of time."

Blake strained as she stood up. She panted, felt sore from the small barbell hanging at the bottom end of her dick's rope. Goodwitch stood nearby, clad in a dark, leather suit that outlined her large breasts and ass. The outfit also portrayed her new image well, a dominatrix sporting a sadistic grin.

"Did I say you could stop? "The professor snapped her arm back. A long rope followed, the tail of a crimson whip laced with gold. She cracked it forward, slapped the hard end right on top of her student's breast.

By the bottom of her squat, Blake screamed. Sweat ran down the skin and past her wounds, left a stinging sensation. She tried to get up until two strikes smacked her leg and heel.

"Th-this isn't fair." Blake endured more hits that battered her shaking body. Marks were left behind, red and bleeding. "You're trying to make me fail."

"True, I expect you to fall, Belladonna." The uncaring Goodwitch stomped over to push her student's head to the ground. "Life expects you to fail. Imagine if anyone else saw your unnatural form, they would have treated you like an outcast, a damned failure of Mother Remnant's womb."

The Faunus felt anger pool inside her head. She gnashed her teeth and sat up only to feel Goodwitch's boot slam into her neck. She collapsed, coughing for air through her damaged windpipe.

"And yes, I am quite an intolerable bitch for tempering your behavior this way." The professor rolled the Faunus over onto her back with a foot. She willed the barbell's rope off of the penis and grabbed a dildo that floated next to her head. "But someday, and quite sincerely, you will thank me for this."

Goodwitch snapped out the straps of her toy and wrapped them around her waist. After she locked the ends with a loud tap, she licked her lips with a devilish grin. "And I thank you for your cooperation. I hardly find participants willing to experience this sort of education."

"I remember volunteering after you drugged me with that tea. Apparently, that's the only way you'll ever get laid."

"Is that defiance I hear? Such impudence you have when half of that scenario is false." The professor snapped her fingers. A bag filled with white sand flew into her open hand. "Not that it's viable blackmail, but still, the accusation angers me. Never anger your Mother."

Goodwitch opened her tongue. A long glob of spit fell onto her dildo. She also opened the bag to sprinkle its contents all over her wet toy.

"Wh-what is that?"

"You'll see." Goodwitch's eyes emitted a purple glow before Blake's mouth opened wide. The Faunus almost shrieked until the dominant blonde shoved her sprinkled, plastic penis into her mouth. She gagged as the long toy sunk into her throat.

"Can you taste it yet?" On her knees, the vicious Goodwitch pushed more while her bottom hovered above the Faunus's chest. "I'm sure at one point, you've indulged in this delicacy."

Blake's head became hazy. The pain of her stretched mouth and throat became pleasure, much sooner than usual. She choked less as her insides had finally adjusted to the dildo. Her entire head tingled with delight.

"Interesting, so your body relaxes with catnip?"

The Faunus choked when she heard the name. She could only gurgle as the plastic dick slid in and out of her mouth. Goodwitch bit her lip and closed her eyes before she grabbed both sides of Blake's head. She moved faster, thrust harder to pick up speed.

Blake's eyes rolled into the back of her head from both the drug and Goodwitch's fucking. When the cock reached the end of her throat, its base end slammed into her teeth. Through it all, she was able to accept it all with glee, with and without the catnip's influence.

"This dildo can gather liquid from my pussy. It is quite full now, would you like a taste?"

The toasted Blake couldn't answer, especially when she had to focus breathing through her nose. She already lost control of the spit that trickled out of her mouth's corners.

"Of course you would love a taste." The dominant woman pressed the side of her didlo's belt, a button. "As your Mother, only I know what is best for you. Now drink it to the last drop!"

Warm water spilled down Blake's throat. She tried to pull back, but Goodwitch's hold forced her to drink. Small streams of the 'cum' spilled out of tiny crevices of her lips. The large amounts made her shake, flail her legs around. When Goodwitch finally released her head, the Faunus sputtered and coughed. The raw, bitter smell tingled her nose.

"Goodness, you look exhausted." Goodwitch grabbed the remaining catnip from her bag and spread it all over her dildo. When she pumped her toy with one hand, the drug turned into goo. "We have thirty minutes left before the next class starts. That should give us enough time to clean after I pound this into your anus like a butter churn."

"Pl-please, Mother." Blake's plea did not stop the professor, who pinned her arms to the hard floor below. The teacher rubbed her fake dick against Blake's before she slid it down - rubbed past the balls - until it stopped near the asshole. "D-doing that would make it hard to sit through class. And Professor Port's giving the next lecture!"

Goodwitch speared her toy into the hole. The Faunus became surprised when she felt little from this penetration. It was only when her prostrate felt the penis's tip that she grunted while her own dick quivered.

"Interesting, the catnip relaxes your entire body." The professor slapped Blake's butt cheeks to leave red prints on the creamy skin. "If you can adjust this well to my advances, then I will stop using the catnip. Until then, we'll continue to use this drug as an aid for these activities."

Blake replied with brief moans. Her face grew a blush as her adult partner slammed in and out of her asshole. She felt her penis grow and spin all around with occasional slaps to her stomach. The Faunus could not find the willpower to struggle, only accept it all like a good little bitch.

"Enjoying yourself, Belladonna?" Goodwitch slowed down one pull before she pounded the dildo back in with all of her strength. Blake gasped and curled her toes; she was growing insane from the erratic stimulation. "You are technically still a female. Taking should be just as enjoyable as giving."

Two power fucks later, Blake clenched her teeth. Her wiggling cock shot a string of cum into the professor's stomach. She let out a slow groan and wrapped her legs around the blonde elder. With little sense she had, the Faunus remarked, "This...this is too good, b-but class is, ah, is going to st-start."

"Keep quiet, I'm prepared to talk to the professor about your absence later." Goodwitch grabbed her student's waist, to pull as she thrust for harder impact like a piston. "This may be better. That old hog is enjoying his new slaves nowadays, taking advantage of the naive brats. If he knows your predicament, he'll take you for himself."

Blake couldn't focus on this new information, not when the fucking became faster, more furious. Her breaths turned ragged as she tried to keep her sphincter loose for the moving dildo. She softly cried before letting loose her second ejaculation.

"Belladonna, you are quite the slut, blowing your load so often." Goodwitch made eye contact as sweat rolled down her cheeks. Her focus never waned, not even once to slow down her moving hips. "But at this point it's not such a terrible look. I think I've made the role in this relationship very clear, so feel free to act your part again."

The Faunus glared back. Hits to the prostate forced her to close eyes and bite her lips. When the pressure in the balls built up, Goodwitch dug into the ends of her anus and stayed there, waiting for the inevitable.

Blake scratched her free fingers on the floor behind, trying so hard not to ejaculate like a weak rabbit (just to spite the blonde whore). When she realized the battle was lost, she roared before a hot stream of cum spurt into Goodwitch's body.

"Excellent." The professor pulled her dildo out with a pop. A heavy odor mixed with the room's smell of sex and semen. "And no residue. Did you not eat knowing you would be fucked into submission?"

"Sh-shut up." The Faunus could not look at her partner out of shame. With deep breaths, she tried to calm her erect penis.

"There, there." Goodwitch pet her student's hair. The receiver stayed silent, shocked by this change in behavior. "You'll eventually get better just like Sapphire did."

Blake noticed the teacher's expression soften from mentioning the name. Before she could ask, the teacher covered her mouth with a hand.

"And I will tell you about her when...if the mood strikes me." Goodwitch did not move the hand from her student's lips. "By the way, once this break is over, you have another set of squats to finish. This time, I will use the thorn whip for punishment."

* * *

"The scenes are...relatable." Blake averted her gaze from Yang's face. Goodwitch's training remained fresh in her mind, in spite of her efforts to suppress them. "So okay, maybe my imagination pulls me away from reality. It's the writer's fault, not mine."

"So you admit that kind of stuff turns you on?"

Blake opened her eyes to see her friend scoot closer. "Yang?"

"Yes?"

"You seem curious about these scenes." The Faunus's eyes widened when she saw the blonde's hand slide across the bed towards hers. Her heart pounded against her chest, slightly shaking the body. "I-is something going on here?"

Yang intertwined her fingers with Blake's. "I'm just treading the field. It's kind of my thing when a person of interest doesn't take the initiative."

"Initiative?" The Faunus froze as the blonde's leaning went beyond an invisible boundary. "Wh-what kind of initiative is that?"

The universe paused the moment Yang's lips met Blake's. The kiss lasted a second - just a peck. For the receiver, fireworks went off inside her mind.

"The kind where you should have done that to me." The blonde pressed two fingers against her mouth. "Good, you're not freaking out. Or am I saying that too early? Hello? Are you having a breakdown?"

The Faunus was rattled to her core. "B-but Ruby mentioned you had a thing with guys."

"And chicks, but she didn't see them. There's a reason why she's never invited to some mature settings, other than the fact that she can get in the way." Yang brushed strands of golden hair from her face, nervous. "But if this isn't your thing, don't make a big deal out of it. People our age experiment, so...you know, let's talk about it if we need to."

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's neck. With haste, she mashed their lips together. When the blonde tried to push back, the Faunus grabbed the shoulders while her tongue explored the other mouth. The makeout session continued until she almost ran out of air, forcing her to retreat.

"H-holy shit." Yang giggled in a lovable manner. She wiped a strand of drool from her mouth. "Almost hurt me there, but I'm happy we're on the same page."

"It's more than that." Blake pushed the blonde on top of the bed. She felt a strong heat course through her blood vessels. "This is my _Starlight_ moment coming true. I really thought you would never see me this way."

Yang placed her arms against the Faunus's chest. "And I would love to see how much further we'll go if you take it easy." She gasped after Blake took hold of her wrists and kissed her neck. "Okay, slow down. I just, hey! That tickles."

The Faunus pressed her chin against Yang's shoulder. She took several breaths to relax, control her raging lust. For her partner's sake, she remembered Goodwitch's draconian training. She was so excited, to see her fantasy come true after all she endured (training, her new gender identity, life in general).

After Blake remained still for a minute, Yang asked. "Are you calm yet?" The blonde shifted her body. Only her hands didn't move since they were still in the Faunus's iron grip. "Geez, you almost scared me for a second. You even got this part of you ready for a swell...time."

Yang tapped her knee against the bump between Blake's legs. "Hey, what am I feeling here? Blake? Hey, answer me. Blake?"

* * *

"Belladonna, you're still here?"

Blake kept a blanket over her head. She knew Goodwitch stood near her bed. Despite the professor's soft tone, she did not want to get out, perhaps for the rest of her life.

"Blake, it's almost time for dinner. You should come out."

"I'm not hungry." Fresh tears leaked out of the Faunus's eyes. "Even if I was, malnutrition is better than seeing her and embarrassing myself again!"

A hand pressed through the sheets to tap her shoulder several times. "True, your intense emotion could encourage a drastic behavior, possibly enrage you to assault her the way a lion does to make a lioness his mate. But I digress, please get up, we need to talk."

Blake pulled the cover closer, hoping to somehow squeeze herself to death. This wish ended after the entire sheet flew off of her body. She looked up to see Goodwitch stand on one side of the bed in the nurse's office.

"Let go." The professor smacked the Faunus's hands with her riding crop until the levitating sheet was free to fly away with help from the blonde's telekinesis. "Now sit up unless you would like to have an impromptu lesson. I will only let you sleep once we're done with a sack of catnip I hid in the closet here."

Blake got up as quick as she could. She rubbed her wet, puffy eyes. "I'm sorry. I just feel so sick of myself. I knew she would be surprised, but not to the point where she would hate me."

Tears gathered in the Faunus's eyes. This stopped the moment Goodwitch bent down and embraced her head.

"Yes, it is terrible." The professor flicked several tears from her student's face with a thumb. "Never mind the fact that Xiaolong knows about your condition, she turned out to be the last person who needed to know. It looks like we would need to talk to her sometime soon before she shares this in pointless gossip."

"She's not like that." Blake pursed her lips, unsure why she defended her blonde teammate. "Yang doesn't...she wouldn't."

Goodwitch sighed, pressing her chest against the Faunus's head. When Blake enjoyed the soft sensation of breasts, the professor pulled away (cougar is still a tease when she isn't trying).

"We will see. For now, let's bring her in so she could have this discussion alongside us."

"Her?" Blake saw the professor motion her head towards the doorway. She caught a glimpse of crimson fabric poke out of the edge, making the hidden person's identity ever clear. "Is it alright to involve her?"

"Right or wrong, it's best for your sake now." Goodwitch walked away to make her exit from the room. "After all, she brought you here after the fallout with Xiaolong. She deserves to have your trust and fate in this matter, above all others."

* * *

"You sick bastard!"

Yang stomped out of the room. Blake stumbled after her, trying to not make her semi-erect penis ever more evident. "Wait, this isn't what it looks like!"

"Then what is it?" The blonde looked over her shoulder while she resumed her angry march. "And when were you going to show me that? Right after you tell me someone's recording us?"

"No!" Blake reached her teammate's arm to stop her in the middle of the hallway. "Just let me explain. It's...complicated."

Yang turned her head to reveal her pupils' deep shade of red. "Let go of me or I'll tear off everything I could yank on your body. The same goes for that...that vagina sausage."

Blake released her teammate. Never had she heard Yang present a threat so real, filled with so much hatred. This unsettling time resumed until the blonde shook her long ponytail and let out a huff.

"You know what? Forget what happened. I'm definitely going to try really hard because...because if I knew what you were, there is no chance in hell we would have been anything close to what we almost became back there."

Yang departed, leaving Blake alone in the hallway. The Faunus couldn't chase after her teammate as a sharp pain crossed her chest. While the internal wound grew, she hit and slid down a wall. Reaching the floor, Blake buried her face into her bent knees. Heartbroken, she started to sob, hardly giving a shit if anyone saw her.

"Oh no, she found out, didn't she?"

The soft, familiar voice lightened Blake's chest. She looked up to see a concerned Ruby stand before her. "Yeah...she did."

"Darn it, she doesn't like these kind of surprises. We should have told her before she saw it, or tried...maybe." With a sigh, the younger leader presented a helping hand. "This isn't the place to talk. Want to go back to the room?"

Blake nodded as she took the hand. By the end of their short trek, she stood in the middle of their dorm room. After Ruby closed the door, the Faunus turned around.

"So was it that bad?"

Blake tried to keep a straight face. "It was. She thought I lied to her about my gender."

"Well, we know that's far from the truth." Ruby's eyebrows furrowed. "But she had something like that happen to her in a bad way. That's can explain another time, so you're fine. This isn't your fault."

"Good." Blake looked down at her waist. "But what she said...hurt me. I always thought she would understand, but to call me disgusting...ugly makes me feel like I may as well be those things."

The Faunus clenched her fists. Her entire body tensed. She felt like dynamite set to explode. This fuse went out the moment Ruby placed fingers on her arm. Not only did she calm down, Blake reveled her friend's soft touch.

"I'm in a bad place. Do you really want to be here for that?"

"Of course." Ruby shared a smile more special than anything the Faunus has seen. "Because I'm still on your side. And don't worry, things will get better for you."

"Okay, I believe you." Blake hugged her shorter friend. Tears of relief came out of her eyes. "I'm just so glad you're here. I really need someone to be here for me right now."

Ruby held on as the Faunus broke down crying. While Blake felt fortunate, she also lamented the loss of a chance to have a relationship with someone she admired, someone she longed to be with since the start of a now broken friendship.

* * *

A/N: Before the comment section blows up about Yang's response, she does have a bad experience with surprises. This will be explained later (Ruby even hinted on it), so please do not call Yang (in extension, me) anything rash (no flames, not the flames!)

Other than that, hope everyone didn't wait for too long. As I take care of Hentai Foundry and Tumblr stuff, I'll try to update faster. Till next time, have fun fapping to all the fun things in these stories. I've also released some new stuff, so be sure to check them out when you have time.


End file.
